I'm a fool to Love you
by FelWatch
Summary: Todos os dias, quando acordava de seus sonos malsofridos, vinha a Granger olhar o fundo do caixa; quase sempre o encontrava negro e natural. Mas, ah!, quando havia naquela superfície inscrições de bronze  ...  Era dia de encontrar Draco Malfoy."
1. I'm a fool to Want you

_**Disclaimer: **O mundo e personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem; eles são da propriedade de J. K. Rowling. A história a seguir foi feita sem fins lucrativos; de fã para fã._

_**Notas do Autor:** Essa ideia apareceu de repente, mas pareceu-me suficientemente boa para escrever sobre._

_Deve-se ler com calma e imaginar os diálogos casualmente; fiz o melhor que pude para transformá-los em falas reais._

_Notem que Hermione fala em "tu" apenas quando está com Draco Malfoy, que também fala em "tu," ao contrário dos outros personagens que se tratam por "você."  
><em>

* * *

><p>— I'M A FOOL TO WANT YOU —<p>

* * *

><p>Nós de dedos bateram à porta.<p>

— Hermione!

—... Sim?

— O café!

— Eu já vou! — exclamou para a porta.

Aqueles orbes acastanhados logo voltaram ao objeto que a Granger estivera segurando: uma pequena caixinha de jóias negra de detalhes em bronze, muito velha, muito apagada. Todos os dias, quando acordava de seus sonos malsofridos, vinha a Granger olhar o fundo do caixa; quase sempre o encontrava negro e natural. Mas, ah!, quando havia naquela superfície inscrições de bronze indicando o costumeiro lugar, o horário e a senha, era um calor, um desejo que lhe subia de repente!

Era dia de encontrar Draco Malfoy.

Foi logo vestir-se, e, como era um dia especial, aprontar-se com mais atenção: tomou o banho quente; escolheu a saia, o sapato, a camisa de decote acentuado, o perfume, borrifando-o nos pulsos, atrás das orelhas, no pescoço, na ponta dos seios...; escolheu um simples penteado para o cabelo — até porque de nada adiantava trabalhar nele por demasiado tempo.

Desceu para o pequeno-almoço muito confiante, muito otimista na sua camiseta branca de rendinhas no corte do peito, na sua saia bordô que não chegava aos joelhos e no seu calçado marrom de cano um pouco alto. Na cozinha, veio encontrar a Sra. Weasley e Ginny: a primeira enfeitiçando a prataria; a última comendo ovos mexidos; ambas tinham os sobrolhos arqueados e os olhos muito abertos.

— Onde vai? — quis saber a Sra. Weasley.

Ah... Ela ia ao Ministério... Pedir permissão para aparatar à Austrália... Para salvar os pais.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio na cozinha, entrecortado apenas pelo som da água a encharcar os pratos e talheres e o raspar dos garfos em fundo de pratos.

Lá fora os pássaros chilreavam, passando, velozes, pelas vidraças d'A Toca. Era uma apaziguante manhã de outono, onde as folhas que verdejavam e botavam A Toca em frescor secavam e avermelhavam. Lá fora se estendia um sol tímido, um pouco translúcido pela maciez das nuvens fartas e níveas que corriam numa preguiça contagiante; mesmo assim, um friozinho vindo do ártico dizia que era melhor buscar um casaco.

Hermione, apenas terminou o seu café, foi-se adiantando para a porta, apressada, afagando madeixas do cabelo frisado.

— Hermione! — chamou Ginny, engolindo os ovos. — Não quer me esperar? Também vou ao Ministério...

Hermione, voltando-se, vasculhando a sua mente por uma desculpa, para findar, foi logo dizendo:

— É de urgência!

E abalou.

Gina, um pouco surpresa pela exaltação da garota, voltou-se para a mãe:

— Hermione não bate bem, não bate bem!

— Ô, Gina... Ainda está abalada, filha; passou o ano inteiro longe de Ron, em Hogwarts, e, quando voltou, ele estava numa missão com Harry. E ainda tem os pais...

— Não, mãe! — exclamou Gina, pousando agilmente a colher. — Como se vai ao Ministério com roupas trouxas?...

Molly abafou, dando muxoxos e mandando Gina cuidar da sua vida; Hermione tinha muitos problemas: era a falta de dinheiro; a guerra; a preocupação com Ron; os seus pais perdidos num país estrangeiro...

Mas Gina, convicta, dizia baixinho consigo:

— Aí tem!

**~ I ~**

_I'm a fool to Want you_

Hermione enterrou a face corada na cova do pescoço de Draco, enlaçando a sua nuca num abraço apertado quando ele a fez úmida. Perdido no seu delírio, ele a abraçou mais forte, voraz, beijando os seus lábios fervorosamente.

Passada a fugaz insânia, Draco desenlaçou-se, o seu corpo nu suando, o peito níveo aos arquejos, subindo e descendo enquanto um sorriso desavergonhado veio lhe enfeitar o rosto; Hermione, ainda perdida naqueles olhos, avançou para sentir o hálito frio de menta mais uma vez, antes do Malfoy se retirar para fumar o seu _cigarette_.

Hermione, ofegante, acompanhou o loiro enquanto ele andava pelo quarto, apanhando o maço na mesa-de-cabeceira e estirando-se numa poltrona à quina da cama, muito lânguido, mas ainda elegante com as pernas abertas apoiadas no colchão enquanto inspirava e expirava a jovial fumaça.

— Não tens mesmo o mínimo respeito pelos meus pulmões, não é mesmo? — indagou Hermione, lutando contra o seu coração que pulava batidas.

— Fatal o dia no qual eu terei algum apreço por sua pessoa que não seja pelas suas formas, Granger — sentenciou, lançando fumaça e embaçando a visão de ambos.

Provavelmente ela o pararia de amar quando esse dia chegasse.

_Aquilo_ começara durante Hogwarts: Ron não voltara para terminar os estudos, como Hermione, preferindo partir junto com o seu fiel amigo Harry Potter para as aventuras que seriam a vida de um auror. Hermione bem sabia o que acontecia: para Ron, ficar em Hogwarts quando Harry estava desafiando Bruxos das Trevas era um atraso, um insulto; tentou convencê-lo: era melhor vir! Terminar o curso! Seria um auror muito melhor!... Mas não; era querer a ação imediata.

E qual não foi o desfruto de Draco perante aquela situação! Ron! O seu maior obstáculo morrendo por aí! Os prazeres sorriam: houve casos, beijos, roupas de baixo, mas não passara disso: era a maldita culpa da fiel namorada! Que tolice! E ela achava que ele, Draco Malfoy, viria um dia falar ao Weasley que lhe daria um filho loiro? A começar, ele jamais admitiria para alguém que estava a sair com Hermione Granger — a _Sangue-Ruim_; a _Insuportável Sabe-Tudo_; a _Sangue-de-Lama_.

De uma forma ou de outra, para ambas as partes, era melhor assim: esporádicos encontros no _Endell Hotel. _Draco era forçado a admitir que a garota lhe atraía desde o terceiro ano, quando passou a notar que havia algo mais nas mulheres do que burrice e _ti ti ti_; Pansy Parkinson lhe mostrara isso. Mas hei! Havia a questão do sangue! Porém, quando a guerra estava acabada, quando os encontros eram secretos e não havia um bando de fofoqueiras a espreitar pelo castelo, quem haveria de se interessar?, quem haveria de saber? Ainda mais, liberar todo um amor reprimido por anos combinado com o doce júbilo de ser amante, de fazer trair, para o Malfoy era a melhor das combinações!

Mas se era todo esse Paraíso para o Malfoy, para a Granger era um pesadelo: Draco a intrigava, ele era o oposto de Ron, o Herói Byroniano, o aproveitador, o esperto; ela provara daquela lábia, daquele porte tentador, e fora terrível: delicioso nos primeiros minutos, mas viciava e prendia, e ainda tinha a sombra do Weasley a espreitar por ali, murmurar baixinho que era uma traidora, que a jogaria para os porcos: ela!, que estava sendo acolhida por sua família enquanto não tinha casa, comendo de graça a trair o filho da anfitriã!

Hermione buscou os lençóis, puxando-os sobre o corpo desvestido. Pôs-se sentada, de costas à cabeceira de madeira, e disse, num tom de voz cuidadoso:

— Draco, não se é sensato vir assim sempre... Acho que a Gina...

— Ah! Aquela—

—... Começa a suspeitar — forçou Hermione. — Acabam-se as desculpas! Hoje repeti o pretexto dos meus pais...

Draco, soprando uma densa nuvem de fumaça para o outro lado, foi dizer na sua voz arrastada:

— Se não quiseres, é escusado vir.

Mentir nunca fora um problema para Draco; ele próprio vinha notando que tentava encaixar nas suas folgas, nas suas sestas, a Granger. Deixara de ver a Parkinson com tanta frequência e incontáveis outras para deixar vir a _Sangue-Ruim_. A verdade é que se divertia com ela, com os seus modos comportados, as suas respostas aguçadas e acirrantes, quando dizia baixinho o seu nome. Não o bastante, sabia muito bem que tinha grande efeito psicológico tudo aquilo: ele a botava louca e indecisa. Quantas vezes ela deixara de vir e quantas vezes ela mandava cartas desejando-o ver?

E queria deixar mais claro, como que se para convencer:

— Eu mando com um feitiço quando posso encontrar-te; vir ou não é decisão tua. És, a mim, apenas a sobremesa, e sobremesas enjoam além de poderem ser substituídas.

Hermione, perante aquilo, calou-se, encarando os seus dedos que brincavam nervosamente com a roupa de cama. Já não era a primeira vez que vinha ele com aquelas grosserias. Idiota.

Draco levantou-se, enfastiado, e jogou o que restara do cigarro pela janela.

— Achas mesmo que sou assim tão dependente de ti como tu és de mim? — perguntou Hermione, aprumando-se.

O Malfoy, virando-se, subiu à cama, gatinhando com velocidade até a Granger, enlaçando o seu pescoço com uma mão enquanto com a outra levantava uma das pernas femininas, deixando os dedos resvalarem, descerem, acariciando a coxa; diminuiu subitamente a distância entre rostos e foi dizer em tom tentador, baixo e rouco:

— Se não fosses dependente de mim não ias vir, não é mesmo?

Hermione saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado, já tomado o seu banho, muito formosa naquelas roupas.

— Mais ainda sem elas — dissera o Malfoy antes que ela saísse.

E partiu, sem dizer tchau ou adeus. Eram sempre assim os encontros: não havia saudações, não havia despedidas; apenas beijos e troca de farpas que levavam a mais beijos.

Draco ficou ali, sentado na sua grande poltrona, com uma esmagadora preguiça de ir para sua casa. Há! Casa! A imagem era tão arranjada quanto o seu casamento com a Greengrass. Pedira-a em casamento mal sabia o seu prenome! Patético; sim, mas não uma perda total: ela era de formas, bonita e altiva, como sempre imaginara a sua esposa quando se pensava em casar. Desposara-a logo depois que ela completou seus estudos, e desde então viviam na Mansão: Lúcio tinha morrido, e Narcissa vagava por aí, como sempre.

Tinha muita liberdade, o casal, e talvez isso fosse o melhor. Na "Lua de Mel" logo se declararam: não se amavam, seria estupidez fingir isso entre eles; muito melhor se deixar! Isso!, se deixa! E viviam, felizes, cada um com o seu amante; mas tinham de ter filhos, para a _prova_. Afora isso, coitada, Narcissa vivia, ainda bela, ainda forte, imaginando que romance perfeito era aquele, toda esquecida do seu falecido Lúcio. Por toda a sociedade bruxa, o casal era o mais feliz, o mais requintado, o mais perfeito; ouvia-se: "Amam-se tanto!" E eram chamados para festas, _soirées_, casamentos e noivados, todo o casal pomposo e sorridente. "Os Malfoy" de repente não se referia ao desastre e ruína na qual caíra a família.

Draco gostava de pensar que eram amigos, conhecidos, apenas, que transavam. Era chegar em casa e partiam as perguntas, proferidas em tom alto para que a Narcissa — a _Velha_! — pudesse ouvir: Como fora no trabalho? Como correu o dia? Sentira tantas saudades! Era uma falta, uma seca, aquela casa sem ele! Ah, mas também ele enfastiava-se quando longe dela: até se atrapalhava de tão presente nos pensamentos que ela se fazia!... E quando se afastavam, cada um com os seus amantes, com a sua vida, os seus amores.

— Agora entendo — dizia Draco, sorridente, para ela. — O casamento é uma total farsa, Astoria; só se sobrevive desse modo sujo no qual nós vivemos.

Ela rira, concordando, muito certa, enquanto rezava para os sete Merlins que se engravidasse logo para a _Velha_ calar a boca.

**~ I ~**

_I'm a fool to Want you_

Hermione entrou na cozinha d'A Toca já com aquela sua costumeira face pós-encontro de morta.

— Ô, Hermione! — foi acudir a Sra. Weasley, preocupada, limpando as mãos gordas num pano surrado. — Que acontece, filha?... São os seus pais?...

Os pais! Austrália! Oh Merlin! Esquecera!

—... Sim — disse ela, depois de hesitar um pouco. — Consegui a autorização, mas só para daqui a um mês!...

A Sra. Weasley afagou o ombro da moça, toda emocionada, os olhos leitosos brilhando, a gorda face um pouco deformada pelo seu sorriso matriarcal e santo.

— Fique calma, querida — ela disse, com o seu tique de esfregar as mãos no avental sujo. — Há de se ter razão. Antes que você possa imaginar estará pegando uma Chave de Portal para lá!

Houve um tique no relógio. Ambas as mulheres viraram-se para ver os ponteiros de Gina e de Arthur movendo-se para: "Viajando," e depois "Casa." Apenas isso se deu, a porta foi aberta, deixando entrar o Sr. Weasley com os seus cabelos rasos e o seu sorriso dilatado; atrás dele vinha Gina, inexpressiva.

— Molly! — exclamou Arthur, beijando a face da esposa e depois se virando: — Boa noite, Hermione.

— 'Noite, senhor Weasley.

E como fora no Ministério?... Ah, dera quase tudo certo. Mas era esperar!, não tinha jeito...

Os dias passaram-se assim, n'A Toca ficava a Sra. Weasley, trabalhando com os animais, enfeitiçando os gnomos, lavando pratos, quartos, banheiros, toda sorridente no seu dever de dona-de-casa preocupada e mãe de todos. O Sr. Weasley saía, todo rotineiro, todos os dias no mesmo horário para o trabalho; e voltava, satisfeito, nada suado, mas feliz, contando as suas "aventuras" com os Trouxas e chamando Hermione para comentar sobre os seus trabalhos no galpão. Hermione saía às vezes, não trabalhava... "Demasiado fraca, deixa vir os pais, deixa vir Ron..." dizia Molly; e depois saía todos os dias, toda arrumada: era comprar livros de História, Ética, para o seu futuro-trabalho no Ministério; arrumar uma casinha só para ela; pesquisar sobre os pais na "internet," com a qual o Sr. Weasley se demonstrou muitíssimo interessado. E Gina, no seu trabalho de jornalista, todos os dias muito fatigada, toda quebrada.

Num dia desses, quando a Sra. Weasley pensou ter ouvido choro pelo quarto de Hermione, foi dizer à Gina:

— Ô Gina, vai falar com ela... Estou preocupada!

— Ô mãe!... Mamãe! A senhora se estressa por bobagem... Pode-se estar segura de que a vida dela vai bem, se vai! Não se podia estar melhor, minha mãe!

**~ I ~**

_Hello._

Por favor, comentem! Sem Reviews, forçar-me-ei para demorar a escrever o próximo capítulo.

Aceito sugestões e críticas. Obrigado por tirarem um pouco do tempo de vocês para chegarem até aqui embaixo (:


	2. I'm a fool to Hold you

**_Disclaimer:_**__O mundo e personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem; eles são da propriedade de J. K. Rowling. A história a seguir foi feita sem fins lucrativos; de fã para fã.__

__**Notas do Autor**: Boa leitura q__

* * *

><p>— I'M A FOOL TO HOLD YOU —<p>

* * *

><p>Nessa noite, quando apenas acabava de se mover o seu ponteiro ao indicador "Casa", entrava Ginevra Weasley pela porta d'A Toca, já a sua expressão oscilava entre a ira e o cansaço; o cabelo um tanto desmanchado pela correria; e os braços, frenéticos, lutando para manter o abraço que envolvia uma desordem de casacos, pergaminhos e pastas. E mal atravessado o portal, exclamou:<p>

— Não se está para conversa!

Foi largar-se no sofá da sala, onde as línguas de fogo abrasavam, lançando contornos alaranjados que apenas acentuavam a cor daqueles cabelos de brasa, realçando a cor dos xales sobre os móveis e fazendo estalar a lenha; na poltrona ao lado crescia a sua anarquia de materiais; e, sob a luz da lareira e do _abat-jour_ sustentado por uma mesinha de madeira alta, vinha a sua mãe, Molly Weasley, toda preocupada, limpando, como de usual, as suas mãos no seu avental.

Queria saber o que se passava para causar à sua filha tanto incômodo! Ah... Era escusado tanto alarde... Apenas o estresse do trabalho! Estivera todo o dia a editar, ler e escrever matérias para o Profeta Diário! Estava cansada, e só...

Molly inclinou-se para a filha, envolvendo o seu rosto com as suas mãos molhadas e beijando sua testa um pouco suada com um estalo. Depois foi voltar à cozinha, gingando, toda contente, compadecida e orgulhosa da filha: tinha jeito! Talento! Espírito de jornalista!

Era sempre assim: a primeira coisa que fazia pela manhã era vir recolher o Profeta Diário, e achava — quase sempre lá para as últimas páginas — o nome da sua filha!, a sua Gina!... E não se demoravam os seus olhos a não poderem mais ler a matéria: vinham logo as lágrimas, que, vez ou outra, manchavam, pingavam o jornal; mas era a sua alegria do dia! E pousava as suas mãos gordas, toda chorosa e orgulhosa, ao peito, cerrando os olhos numa teatral expressão de vaidade pela filha.

Mas assim que veio abrir a geladeira, os armários e as gavetas com a varinha, fora-se toda aquele contento: faltava a carne, os temperos... E como se para afastar aqueles pensamentos tristes, agonizantes, aprumou-se a senhora, pondo-se a narrar a sua pequena aventura para Gina:

— Sabe que hoje quase morri quando fui alimentar os animais? Pois bem!... Como sabe, nevava, e já o gelo estava por centímetros! Tanto que foi um esforço para abrir caminho pela neve! Mas aí lembrei da varinha... Mesmo assim, acho que estou necessitando perder alguns quilinhos... Mas não é prioridade, não é... Gente como nós não se pode dar o luxo de se ocupar com as aparências...

E Gina, muito aérea, muito alheada, anediando os cabelos com os seus olhos pousados sem foco nas chamas, murmurava, pensativa:

— Hm... Sim... É claro...

Então, como se de repente acordada, cortou a narrativa da mãe:

— Que horas são?...

Foi Molly bambolear até o relógio; e depois de uma breve pausa soou a sua voz da cozinha:

— Vai indo para as nove!

Vai indo para as nove! E Hermione — a Ligeirinha — onde estava?... Ah, sinceramente não estava para ver a sua cara ultimamente! Saía cedo, voltava tarde, ainda não arranjara emprego, não abalava para ir ver os pais, e ainda vivia a favor! Se fosse por ela, por Gina, era dar-lhe pontapés! Fora daqui! Despesa, boca aqui não falta!

... Principalmente depois daquele dia, quando Hermione dissera ter ido ao Ministério à seção das Relações Internacionais. Coincidência: também tinha ido Gina por aqueles lados, incumbida de entrevistar o responsável por lá, a tratar sobre como o fim da guerra influenciaria as relações exteriores... Bem! Preocupada, ao fim da entrevista avistara ela uma amiga sua, de Hogwarts, e aproximou-se:

— Hermione Granger passou por aqui?

— Hermione Granger? — repetira a garota. — Não!

— Com certeza?...

— Absoluta! — exclamara. — Acho que eu saberia se Hermione Granger passasse por esse corredor!

Há! E onde estava a infeliz?... Um "Ai" e era pô-la na rua! E que não ficasse de folga, de sestas, de preguiça! Estava comendo de graça, dormindo sob um teto de graça... Ah, aquilo não ia durar... Assim que tivesse uma brecha...

Foi nesse momento que chegava Hermione, vestida com as suas melhores roupas, maquiada, bonita; apenas a face triste e acabada maculando a sua pessoa...

Molly foi logo saudá-la, beijá-la, dizer que o jantar estava para sair:

— É apenas Arthur chegar e está servido!

— Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley — disse a Granger, com um sorriso tímido e torto. — Olhe, eu vou subindo... Estou com sono e se eu logo não descer, dormi... Não me chame...

— Algo aconteceu, querida?...

Hermione já abalara, subindo os degraus aos pulos. Gina já se enfezara: aquela timidez desavergonhada, aquelas velhas reticências colocavam-na exausta, enraivecida! Ia ver a Granger, ia... Era apenas passar aquele cansaço.

— Ô mãe, você lembra que hoje vou jantar com George e Angelina, né?

— Ah, sim, querida!... Acho que jantaremos só eu e o seu pai, então.

— Sim... Logo George chega por aí; vou tomar o meu banho.

— Vai... Vai...

Banhou-se com água escaldante, doce e demoradamente, feliz por ter algum passatempo que não fosse textos, matérias e entrevistas.

Tomado o banho, saiu; escolheu a roupa, os sapatos, o penteado, e as joias... Joias... Não havia joias. Vendera-as... Mas Gina nem se deu ao trabalho de fornecer qualquer espaço para as angustias da pobreza: trotou rapidamente sobre os degraus, batendo três vezes à porta de Hermione antes de entrar.

Estava vazio... Ótimo... Deu alguns passos, cautelosa, e logo localizou, à mesa de cabeceira, a caixinha de jóias negra; abriu-a.

— Que está fazendo?

Era Hermione que chamava à porta. Gina não tivera tempo de replicar: já Hermione entrava pelo quarto, tomando a caixa das mãos da ruiva ao dar a volta pelo leito, a cama separando-as.

— Arre! Que é isso?... Só estava tomando emprestadas algumas jóias... Credo!

Ah... Era isso? Pois bem, qual ela queria?

— Deixe-me ver...

Hermione recuou o braço, escondendo a caixinha às suas costas num movimento rápido e infantil. Gina fechou a cara, franzindo muito as sobrancelhas.

— Olhe lá, Hermione! Posso não estar em boa situação financeira, mas eu jamais, jamais!, iria roubar uma joia sua assim, na cara!

— Pois então roubas quando não estou a olhar?

Gina recuou, estranhando o pronome, mas logo retomou:

—... Não estou para aturar! — rosnou entre dentes. — Claro que não! Ia te avisar na despedida, quando saísse!... Como pode? Está aqui conosco há tanto tempo... E já tomou por falta algum objeto? Hein?

—... Bem... Não.

— Então! — exclamou Gina. — Posso tomar emprestada uma das joias?

— Pode...

Hermione lentamente estendeu o braço, mostrando a sua mão coberta pela caixinha onde nas bordas estavam cravados os seus dedos numa força que os empalidecia, expulsando o sangue, a vermelhidão.

Gina estendeu os dedos para pegá-la.

— Na minha mão! — exclamou Hermione.

Foi o fim; acabara a paciência da Weasley. Avisara! Avisara! Não estava para aturar! E foi rosnar, ameaçar, bufando, todo o sangue lhe subindo, inchando a face:

— Olhe lá que o seu pedido para a Austrália não sai assim tão cedo!

Hermione fez-se pálida, privada de qualquer cor, balbuciando:

—... Como assim?

— Isso mesmo! Eu sei que você 'tá cheia dos passeios! Vadiando! E os seus pais a apodrecer na Austrália! Como anda o pedido, Hermione? Sai logo?

A Granger caiu, gelada, na cama, os olhos desfocados e perdidos no terror, caída a caixinha de jóias no colchão velho. Ficaram um momento em silêncio, Hermione olhando Gina sem bem enxergá-la, cega, lívida; e então a Weasley pegou a caixinha, e, muito calma, pôs-se a escolher o brinco que mais combinava com a sua roupa.

**~ II ~**

_I'm a fool to Hold you_**  
><strong>

Passaram-se dois dias. Ainda o frio do inverno britânico castigava a precária casa em St. Ottery Catchpole; e Molly queixava-se, vinha chorar, que os animais morriam! E onde arranjariam o leite, a comida sem ter de comprá-la?... Felizmente chegava o dia de pagamento de Gina, que iria todo para repor os mantimentos básicos...

E nesse meio tempo Hermione não se atrevera a sair.

Apenas naquela manhã entrava Gina no seu quarto, altiva e cheia de majestade; roubou-lhe uma fita para enfeitar o seu vestido, buscou à caixinha de joias dois brincos de pérola e disse, antes de sair, ao portal do quarto:

— E não fique aí a vadiar, diabo! Vá arrumar emprego ou eu conto tudo à mamãe!

E desde então se estirava Hermione na sua cama, imóvel, desfalecida, perdida em pensamentos. Precisava de Draco! Sempre ele amenizavam as suas dores, as suas mágoas, sem dizer uma sequer palavra, apenas gemidos abafados de prazer... Sentiu-se horrenda de repente. Como podia pensar assim? Ora essa!... Gina tinha razão, era mesmo preguiçosa, ingrata! Decidiu fazer algo. Era primeiro terminar com Draco, terminar com a ilusão! Ela era de Ron, não era...? Pois bem, falaria com o Malfoy assim que se apresentasse outra mensagem à caixinha de joias. Se mandasse carta de certo Gina — de algum modo — a interceptaria e seria o estopim... Então primeiro o emprego; ela era Hermione Granger, não era? Seria fácil arranjar qualquer trabalho no Ministério... Tinha fama, inteligência, bom-senso e talento; era amanhecer o próximo dia e partiria ela ao Ministério! — E junto de Gina, é claro; tinha ela de ver o seu esforço!

Ficou um momento deitada na cama, mudando de posições, com os lábios, secos pelo frio, entreabertos, sensuais; os olhos perdendo-se nos móveis, demorando-se perdidamente. Sentia-se tola! Que idiota fora! Ser tão descuidada assim... Ela, que sempre se gabara do seu racionalismo, da sua prudência, acabava assim, escrava de Gina, submetida aos seus desejos...

George os visitara no dia anterior, e ela cogitara, até falar com ele: o rapaz sempre fora o mais "prudente", o mais bondoso dos irmãos. Haveria de ajudá-la! Mas então que pediria ela? Matar Gina? Falar com ela... Mas sobre o que? Pedir que deixasse Hermione viver de graça? Bem seria capaz que ele mesmo viesse intimá-la a deixar de ser tão vagabunda!

Sentiu-se suja, maculada... Tudo isso acontecera num furor! Como ela pudera ter deixado as coisas naquele estado?...

Realmente precisava do Malfoy.

Mas então lhe abalava a mente um borrão vermelho, seguido logo pela face de um homem ruivo, sorrindo; lembrava-se dos beijos, da guerra, das juras que fizeram, e sentia-se horrível de novo. Ron certamente estava sendo fiel, lutando bravamente contra os Bruxos das Trevas que restavam; e ela vadiava, entregava-se — por capricho, por horrível capricho! — às vontades do Malfoy, o homem que ele odiava, abominava; o homem que outrora ela socara, tomada de ira, mas agora não sobrevivia ela sem o seu fumo, o seu cheiro na pele dela, a sua voz ao pé do ouvido, o roçar da sua barba por fazer nas suas intimidades...

Adormeceu, dividida, aos prantos.

**~ II ~**

_I'm a fool to Hold you_**  
><strong>

No outro dia acordou toda resignada, derrotada e arrependida das suas tolices. Sentia novos ares, joviais ares, a inflarem todo o seu peito, e foi com muita energia que foi se levantar, tomar o banho quente, sair aos pulinhos do chão frio, escolher a mais bela roupa profissional — e bruxa, é claro! Tivera esse descuido, ainda!... — e perfumar-se fartamente. Mas foi com espanto que ela não encontrou a sua caixinha de joias no costumeiro lugar na sua mesa de cabeceira.

Abalou pela casa, aflita. Ó céus! E se Draco tivesse enviado uma mensagem pelo feitiço!... Gina!

Abriu a porta com um estrondo, fazendo saltar a jovem que calçava os sapatos; mas logo Ginevra recompôs-se, olhando-a com desdém.

— O que quer?

—... Bom dia, Gina — disse, cortês. — Estou procurando minha caixa de joias.

— Hã... E onde vai assim?

— Ao Ministério, arrumar emprego.

— Ótimo; isso mesmo.

Hermione sorriu afetadamente, ainda nervosa pelo susto.

— Então... Posso pegar?

— Ainda não peguei os brincos.

A Granger, num ímpeto, precipitou-se para a caixa; mas foi repelida por Gina, que se pusera em pé de um salto, protegendo o objeto atrás si e dizendo apressadamente, sem muito pensar:

— Olhe lá que não você vai poder ver amante nenhum quando estiver morta por mim, infeliz!

Hermione fez-se branca como cal, engolindo em seco, fazendo os seus seios oscilarem para cima e para baixo bruscamente, tropeçando para trás. Gina retesou-se, altiva; há, então tinha amantes!

—... Posso pegar a minha caixa de joias...?

— Vai, vai! — despachou Gina, sorrindo.

Tinha-a na mão!

** ~ II ~**

****Hey (:

Tive até 36 visualizações no capítulo anterior, e, infelizmente, recebi apenas dois _reviews_. Por favor, deixem reviews dizendo sobre o que gostaram, o que acham que eu devia melhorar, e sobre as suas dúvidas quanto à história. Quanto menos reviews, mais demorarei. Obrigado ~


End file.
